Family Guild Español
by MokonaStorm
Summary: Traduccion Autorizada! Simplemente la vida de Lucy y otras chicas del gremio despues del matrimonio n n Parejas: NatsuxLucy GrayxJuvia GajeelxLevy ElfmanxEvergreen, entre otras
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno, este fic me gusto mucho y pues...quise traducirlo para que mucha mas gente lo disfrutara n n**_

_**Gracias a Aoyagi Kouya por dejarme traducir su fic (Thank you very much n n) y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice :)**_

_**Los personajes de Fairy Tail no nos pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima. La historia es de Aoyagi Kouya, yo solo traduciré su fic hasta el final n n**_

"¡Julia espérame!" Igneel llamaba a la adorable chica de pelo rosa. Ella voltea a verlo burlonamente y le da una mirada. El gruño. "Dejen de moverse tanto cariño" Dijo Lucy mientras trataba de calmar sus salvajes rizos.

Finalmente, él se quedo quieto el suficiente tiempo para que ella terminara con su cabello "Listo. Ahora trata de-" pero el no puso mucha atención. Él ya estaba corriendo tras su gemela rápidamente para alcanzarla "…quedarte limpio por un rato" término con un suspiro, pero ella sonrió al ver a sus dos hijos correr en el pasillo de su casa.

Mientras caminaban al gremio, ella no pudo evitar pensar en cuanto esperaron este día. Hoy su padre, Natsu, regresaba a casa después de un largo trabajo de dos años junto a los otros miembros del equipo. Ellos contaron cada día durante los dos años como un reloj.

Cuando entraban al gremio ella escuchaba a Igneel exclamar "¡Estoy encendido!" ella paro su deseo de llorar. Estaba sorprendida de lo mucho que sonaba como Natsu cuando decía eso. Los dos eran su viva imagen.

Apenas ambos abrieran paso todos voltearon. "¡Hey, los gemelos de fuego están aquí!" escucho a Droy decir desde alguna parte del gremio. "¡Hey Luce!" Escucho que todos le hablaron al unísono. Todo el gremio parecía estar preparándose para el regreso de los 4 chicos. Ella sonrió "¡Hey minna!" dijo ella. Se hizo camino al bar donde Mira estaba sirviendo "Hey Mira" dijo alegremente.

Mira puso una copa en el bar y dijo alegremente "Hey Lucy-chan". A la vez, ambos gemelos tenían sus brazos alrededor de su gran panza embarazada "¡tía Mira!" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Mira sonrió y se agacho un poco para abrazar a ambos. "¡Oh como los extrañe a ustedes dos!" dijo ella. Ambos dieron un pequeño paso atrás y sonrieron a ella "Tía Mira, ¿Esta Rima-chan aquí? Pregunto Julia entusiasmadamente. Mirajane sonrió, "Ella esta afuera con Keil y Nate" respondió. "¡Genial" Dijo Julia, entonces volteo a ver a su hermano "Hey Igneel" dijo con un tono burlón "¿Te mueres por ver a Rima-chan otra vez verdad?" Igneel se puso rojo "¡No lo estoy!" grito.

Lucy y Mira rieron al verlos correr afuera, casi tirando a Kinana en el camino. Rima Redfox era la hija de Levy y Gajeel de 6 años, la misma edad de los gemelos. Ella era muy linda, con cabello largo y negro, ojos rojizos y aspirando a nada más que a convertirse en una poderosa dragon slayer como su padre. Keil y Nate eran los hijos de Juvia y Gray. No eran gemelos, pero su edad solo variaba por un año, 5 y 6 respectivamente. Lucy no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que se parecían a Gray, siempre listos para cualquier tipo de retos.

Lucy suspiro "Lo juro, a veces me pregunto como es que tengo la fuerza para lidiar con ellos aun" dijo y descanso su cabeza en el bar. Mira soltó una risita "Ellos siempre están moviéndose con mucha energía". Lucy bufo "Dímelo a mi" respondió "Ellos estaban tan emocionados que difícilmente consiguieron algo de sueño la ultima noche". Mira le dio su simpática sonrisa.

"¿Están ya las demás aquí?" Le pregunto a Mira, refiriéndose a las otras esposas Evergreen, Juvia y Levy. Mirajane asintió "Juvia y Levy están viendo a los niños afuera. Eve dijo que estaría aquí en un momento" respondió. Lucy sonrió, "Hablando de los niños, ¿Cómo estas tu?" Le pregunto, señalando su estomago. Mora sonrío ligeramente y le dio unas palmaditas "Sin contar los mareos mañaneros, digo que muy bien".

_Disfruta tu sueño ahora _pensó Lucy mientras le sonreía de vuelta a Mira. No quería pensar eso en voz alta debido al hecho de que últimamente, Mirajane ha sido un desastre hormonal, llorando por cualquier nimiedad. Ella sentía lastima por Freed que tenia que soportar con todo eso. "¡Oh!" exclamo Lucy "No eh visto a Freed por aquí últimamente. "¿Se fue a algún lado?" Mira asintió "Le dije que tomara una misión de la tabla. Se fue hace poco a una misión a Hargeon. Los bebes no viven solo de amor" dijo con un poco de molestia.

"¿Pero esta bien que el este lejos en este momento?" Pregunto Lucy, viendo su enorme barriga. Mira dio unas palmaditas una vez mas "¡Claro! No entrare en labor por otras dos semanas" Lucy asintió y sonrío.

Lucy rio un poco y pensó por un momento sobre Freed y Mirajane. Hace un año ellos se casaron y para la sorpresa de muchos Freed resulto mas meloso de lo que ella hubiera imaginado, siempre tratando de complacer a Mira en cualquier forma posible. Cuando ella le dijo que estaba embarazada se puso peor. No había ni un minuto en el que el no estuviera pegado a Mira, siempre preguntando si estaba hambrienta o cansada o simplemente siendo ridículamente sobreprotector con ella. Mira junto sus cejas y suspiro, dejando ir la culpa del sentido de alivio debido a la ausencia de Freed "Dios sabe que lo amare hasta el fin…pero él es simplemente desesperante a veces".

Ambas rieron al comentario. "Hmm" ella comento mirando alrededor "Ahora que lo mencionas, no eh visto a Bixlow en ninguna parte también". Mira hizo una cara "Oh…el esta con Lissana en un trabajo" dijo haciendo un poco de puchero.

"¿No te agrada que Lissana ande saliendo con Bixlow?" Pregunto Lucy algo perpleja. Mira hizo una cara culpable otra vez.

"No me importa…pero últimamente pareciera que esos dos están siempre juntos. Es un poco desconcertante"

Lucy ladeo su cabeza un poco "¿Cómo es eso?"

Mira volteo a ver alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie más estuviera escuchando su conversación y se inclino –lo mas que la dejo su estomago- cerca de Lucy como si le fuera a contar un gran secreto

"Creo que esos dos andan en citas" murmuro, tomando un tono afligido.

Lucy casi escupía su bebida sobre Mira pero se contuvo, trato de tomar lo que ya había bebido, ahogándose en el proceso

"¿Están que? Dijo siseando cuando recupero la compostura

Mira puso sus manos en su cara y empezó a sollozar. "¡Solo piensa lo raro que sus hijos se verían!"

Lucy tomo un tono calmante y dulcemente acaricio la espalda de Mira "Ya, ya, dijiste lo mismo sobre Elfman y Evergreen, ¿Recuerdas? Y el escenario ciertamente no fue realidad. Elise era adorable". Mira volteo a ver a Lucy y sollozo.

"Cr-creo que si" tartamudeo limpiando sus ojos

"Ahora, ¿Qué te hace pensar que están saliendo?"

"Bueno" Dijo Mira un poco calmada "Los eh escuchado platicando afuera de la casa el otro día. Ellos dijeron algo de encontrarse luego para comprar cera para los muñecos de Bixlow" Lucy mordió sus labios para aguantar la risa hasta el final, pero finalmente no pudo aguantar mas y soltó una gran risa que sonó por todo el gremio, causando que todos la voltearan a ver.

."¿Que es tan divertido Lu-chan? Una voz familiar detrás de ella le pregunto. Lucy da la vuelta para ver a Levy y Juvia paradas detrás de ella. Lucy movió su cabeza y trato de aguantar su risa antes de decir "¡Mira piensa que comprar cera para los muñecos de Bixlow es una cita!

Tanto Levy y Juvia levantaron una ceja pero sonrieron mientras tomaban asiento a lado de Lucy. Ella humorísticamente explico la situación a ambas mientras la expresión de Mira creció amargamente con cada palabra que decía como si se revelara algo muy amargo. Al final de la historia Juvia y Levy terminaron soltando una gran risa también.

"¡Hmph! Ustedes no hubieran pensado lo mismo hubieran escuchado el tono con el que lo dijeron".

_**Espero les haya gustado, aun hay unos cuantos capitulos por traducir asi que espero sean pacientes y disfruten del fic. Gracias a mi amiga Romina que se dedico a leer el fic aun si saber de Fairy Tail, para corregir unos detalles n n**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Me alegra mucho ver que en verdad les gusto el fic! n n**_

_**Aun no eh podido ponerme en contacto con Aoyagi-san (ya lleva rato de que publico el ultimo capitulo y aun no actualiza u.u) pero aun quedan otros 3 capitulos sin contar este, asi que estare ocupada por un rato xD**_

_**Tratare de publicar los capitulos cada dos semanas por estos dias, la escuela sigue dejando cargas pero seguire con esto, ya sin mas les dejo el capitulo n n**_

_**Fairy Tail no nos pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima. La historia es de Aoyagi Kouya, yo solo estoy traduciendo**_

Lucy dejo salir una última risa. "Mira, pienso que ir a comprar cera se pueda calificar como cita". Las chicas asintieron en acuerdo tratando de contener sus risas.

"Además, si en verdad estuviera saliendo con Bixlow, ¿No seria nada malo verdad?" Interrumpió Levy

"Creo que no" murmuro Mira, aun un poco perturbada

"¡Tía Mira, Tía Lucy!" una nueva vocecita llamo, "¡Elise!" Llamo Evergreen detrás de ella "¡No corras, arruinaras tu lindo vestido! La pequeña niña no puso atención a las palabras de su madre mientras saltaba a los brazos de Lucy. "¡Elise!" Dijo Lucy "¡Has crecido mucho, mírate! La niña le dio una gran sonrisa y giro, haciendo que los holanes de su vestido bailaran "¡Ah, tia Juvia y tia Levy también están aquí mamá!" corrió a lado de ellas, dándoles un gran abrazo también. Ella fue junto a Mira después y le dio un afectivo abrazo también. Mira le regreso el abrazo, hablando de cómo a crecido y que tan linda se había puesto. Lucy miro con deleite la escena.

Aquí en Fairy Tail no importaba si estaban relacionados o no con cada uno. Todos aquí eran llamados tios, tias, hermanita o hermanito. Ella pudo ver que a Elise no le hacia diferencia que Mirajane era su verdadera tia de sangre; ella amaba a Lucy, Juvia, Levy a todas las mujeres del gremio.

Finalmente volteo con Lucy nuevamente mientras Evergreen arreglaba algo con Juvia "Tia Lucy, ¿Están Ingneel y Julia-Chan aquí también?" Pregunto con brillo en sus ojos. Lucy señalo a la puerta que llevaba al recientemente agregado patio de juegos de Fairy Tail "Estan afuera, ¿Por qué no te les unes?

"¡Yatta!" La pequeña castaña exclamo "¿Puedo mamá?" pregunto, poniendo unos ojitos de perrito. Elise era en verdad adorable, asi como el resto de los niños del gremio, con el cabello largo y castaño claro de Evergreen y la complexión morena de Elfman. Evergreen suspiro una pequeña señal de derrota y asintió. Elise salto de arriba abajo celebrando "¡Gracias mamá!" dijo en respuesta. "¡Solo asegúrate de mantenerte limpia!" Dijo Evergreen a Elise, pero como siempre, la ignoro. "¡Ah! ¡Es tan linda! Dijo Mira poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas. Evergreen rio "Las apariencias engañan" Respondio "Lo juro, si no amara a esa niña tanto, ya le hubiera hecho algo terrible" dijo ella sacudiendo su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

Las mujeres rieron y compartieron una variedad de información sobre los logros de sus hijos.

"Rima ya es mucho mejor en cuanto a su magia de Dragon Slayer. Ahora ella puede convertir todas sus uñas en hierro" Dijo Levy orgullosa

"¡Sugoi! ¿Gajeel le enseño eso?"

Levy negó ligeramente "El le enseño lo básico, pero no todo. Ella ha estado trabajando en ello desde que el se fue. No ha dicho nada sobre el tema pero…Se que Rima quiere hacer sentir orgulloso a Gajeel".

"¡Impresionante! Los gemelos aun incendian la casa cuando juegan alrededor de la casa". Suspiro Lucy "Parece que aun no pueden controlar su magia".

"Paciencia Lu-chan, recuerda que aun están creciendo"

"Lo se, lo se… es solo que… ¡En verdad me gustaba el ultimo sillón que compramos! Ahora tengo que comprar muebles otra vez"

Una ronda de risas paso entre ellas

"¿Y a que edad empezaron a desarrollar sus habilidades mágicas?" Cuestiono Evergreen interesadamente.

"Hmm…bueno, varia de persona a persona, pero normalmente empiezan entre lo años. En verdad depende de cada uno". Dijo Levy respondiendo sabiamente. Ella a hecho su investigación cuando descubrió el nuevo apetito de rima por comer clips de papel. Esto claro, solo hizo que Gajeel carcajeara de los logros de su hija.

"¿Acaso Elise no ha mostrado alguna señal de magia?" Pregunto Juvia

Evergreen movio su cabeza "No, pero estoy segura de que será una gran maga. Lo siento en ella, la magia corre por sus venas."

"Bueno, sus padres son magos asi que eso tiene sentido" Dijo Mirajane volteando a ver a su amiga de peliazul "¿Verdad Levy?"

Levy hizo una cara escéptica "Bueno… la magia no siempre es hereditaria, hay siempre posibilidades de que ella no tenga magia, pero también, yo diría que Elise aun es joven para proyectarlo, solo ten paciencia, si en verdad tiene magia en ella, definitivamente te hara saber."

Evergreen asintió y todas se unieron a la conversacion

"Juvia piensa que Levy tiene razón. Keil aun no mostraba algo de magia hasta las pocas semanas después de cumplir cinco años".

"Si, solo dejala crecer, estoy segura que-"

Lucy se detuvo, de repente las otras mujeres voltearon también. Su cabeza se dirigio a la puerta mientras ella escuchaba lo que ellas estaban esperando. Las puertas abriéndose, alguien iba llegando.

Las puertas fueron empujadas un poco mientras Lissana venia caminando, su cara estaba roja y haciendo pucheros con Bixlow siguiéndola no muy atrás.

"¡Hey! ¿Puedes almenos decirme que hice mal mejillas dulces?"

Lissana volteo a enfrentarlo, y con ferocidad le reclamo en su cara "Deja…de…llamarme…Mejillas dulces". Dijo y volteo rechinando sus dientes.

Esto hizo que Bixlow retrocediera.

"Bien" dijo sin rodeos mientras el hacia camino a una mesa del lado opuesto del gremio. Lissana suspiro con molestia y camino hacia donde estaban Mirajane y las otras mirando asombradas en su dirección.

"¡Mira-nee!" llamo, poniendo una animada cara falsa. Aunque esto para nada engaño a su hermana.

"¿Qu-Que fue todo eso Lissana?"

"¿Qué fue que?" Respondio sonando genuinamente confundida tomando asiento junto a Levy-

"¡ESO!" Respondio, señalando con su dedo la dirección donde estaba Bixlow

Lissana encojio sus hombros "¿Qué puedo decir? Ese tipo es un cretino."

La cara de Mirajande era una combinación de preocupación y molestia "¿A…Acaso trato de hacerte algo? Pregunto, sonando indignada.

"¡Pff! Nahh, nada de eso…confía en mi" Ve las manos temblorosas de su hermana "Relajate Mira-nee, en verdad, no es nada".

"Bueno, eso no sono a nada" Menciono Evergreen "Parecia que ibas a arrancarle la cabeza"

Lissana hizo una cara "Como dije, ese tipo es un estúpido cretino a veces"

"Bueno si, yo de todas las personas se eso, pero el tiene que haber hecho algo realmente malo para irritarte asi" Dijo Evergreen a Lissana.

Ella suspiro una vez mas en exasperación y dejo que su cabeza golpeara en la barra con un fuerte caer.

Ahora todo el mundo quería saber la historia completa. Se acercaron a su dirección un poco.

"Imaginense que están matándose en el trabajo mientras tu "compañero"" Dijo ella entre sarcásticamente "Te deja todo el trabajo para coquetear con una "dama"" Mas sarcasmo "Que te dio el trabajo en primer lugar" Se levanto en ese momento, corriendo sus dedos en su cabeza "No se ustedes chicos, pero eso me molesta."

Ellos miraron su acto. No hablaron nada hasta que ella los volteo a ver.

"¿Q- Que?" Murmuro. Un pequeño sonrojo aparecio en sus mejillas como incendio mientras veia sus pequeñas sonrisas. Ella pensó haber visto lagrimas en los ojos de su hermana.

"¿Te GUSTA verdad?" Molesto Lucy "Estabas _celosa_" termino diciendo haciendo un énfasis raro en la ultima palabra. Lissana esata sin habla, no sabia como reaccionar o que contestar. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse como si no hubiera mañana. No porque no pudiera pensar en alguna respuesta, sino a que temia que lo que dijo Lucy y que los otros hubieran visto la verdadera razón de su furia. Ella estaba celosa.

_**Pues no se que opinen de la pareja LissanaxBixlow, a mi me parece un poco raro pero divertido xD**_

_**Espero regresar pronto con el proximo capitulo n n **_

_**Nos vemos luego**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ahhhh! Perdon por la tardanza chicos TTwTT**_

_**La escuela ultimamente esta siendo demasiado trabajo y mas ahora que estoy en los ultimos dias, pero al fin, ya esta traducido tercer capitulo y esperamos sea de su agrado n n**_

_**Fairy Tail no nos pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima. La historia es de Aoyagi Kouya, yo solo estoy traduciendo**_

-"¡Qué estas...! ¡Porqué tu...!" Balbuceaba Lissana mientras sus mejillas crecian mas y se sonrojaba mas con cada palabra que intentaba decir-

-Eso es tan...-

-¡Cierto! Declaro Levy con una sonrisa sarcastica en su rostro "¡Solo mirate! ¡Apenas puedes hablar!

Lissana miro al suelo con sus mejillas sonrojadas

-"¡Ahh! ¡Juvia piensa que esto es muy romantico! ¡Tu y Bixlow harian una linda pareja!" dijo moviendo sus parpados-

-"¡Shh!" siseo ella "¡Calmate! ¡Yo nunca quise o querre a el! Ustedes chicas tienen demaciada imaginacion"-

-"No es cierto verdad" Dijo Evergreen astutamente "Los eh observado a ustedes por un tiempo y la verdad sea dicha, puedo ver que el siente algo por ti" Señalo ligeramente con sus cejas a donde estaba sentado Bixlow, discutiendo con Macao y Wakaba-

Lissana quedo en silencio dejando sus manos sobre su regazo

-"¿Es...es eso cierto Lissana?" Pregunto Mirajane a su joven hermana, llorando cascadas de lagrimas sobre sus mejillas "¿Es cierto verdad? ¿Te gusta ese raro verdad?"-

-"¡M...Mira-nee! ¡Calmate! ¡Claro que no! ¡Ni siquiera se de donde sacaron esa idea en primer lugar! Dijo sujetando las manos de Mira-

-"¡Pero t...tu dijiste...!"-

-"Si, estaba muy enojada con el por haberme dejado todo el trabajo, pero es solo por eso. El puede hacer lo que quiera, es su vida."-

-"¿Asi que no considerarias salir con el?" Pregunto Lucy-

Lissana solto una risita "Porque consideraria salir con un egocentrico, idiota, sarcastico y raro como..." Ella salio del tema mientras veia la exprecion de las chicas rodeandole. Ellas se veian asombradas pero no la veian a ella. Ellas veian algo detras de ella, que al parecer se dirijia hacia a ella.

Ella golpeo su cara "¿Esta detras de mi cierto?

Ellas asintieron

Lentamente, Lissana se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo

-"Hola" saludo el

Lissana se quedo callada

-"Vine a ver si todavia estabas deprimida" La sonrisa en su rostro crecio un poco-

-"Bueno..." Dijo volteando a ver el bar "Viniste, me viste, ya te puedes ir ahora" dijo indiferentemente

-"Pensandolo bien" Dijo Bixlow, tomando su hombro y dirijiendola cara a cara con el "Quiero platicar algo con tigo" señalo a la puerta "¿Te importaria?"

-Lissana se regreso una vez mas "Si, me importaria, como vez, estoy en medio de una conversacion aqui y no creo.."

Ella fue interrumpida mientras sentia unas manos fuertes tomandola de la cintura. Lo proximo que supo, era que estaba en los hombros de Bixlow, y sus ¨bebes¨ alrededor de ellos-

-"¡Oye! ¡Que estas haciendo! ¡Bajame!"-

-"Nope" Dijo simplemente Bixlow, con una gran sonrisa en su cara-

-"Lissana peleo y pataleo para poder liberarse pero no dio resultado, su agarre era firme como el acero-

El abrio las puertas y salio, Lissana firmemente puesta en sus hombros dejando un gremio totalmente confundido detras

-"¡Gah! ¡Tu animal! ¿Que pasa contigo?" Demando Lissana mientras Bixlow gentilmente la bajaba

-El se encongio de hombros "Oye, ¿No esperarias menos de un egocentrico, raro sarcastico como yo verdad?-

-"¡Hmph!" Fue todo lo que ella dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho-

-"Ahora, no me mires asi" Dijo mientras tocaba su mejilla "Te vez mas linda cuando sonries."

Puppa and Peppe flotaron hacia ella, codeandola a los lados juguetonamente. Pareciera que la hablandaron un poco. Ella sonrio...ligeramente mientras sujetaba los muñecos tiki en sus manos

-"¡Ahi esta! ¿Vez que no era tan dificil despues de todo?"-

Eran esos momentos en los que el realmente hacia que su corazon latiera rapidamente. ¿Porque tuvo que entrar en un modo encantador tan de repente? ¿Porque hacia que ella se cuestionara sus propios sentimientos?

Ella sacudio su cabeza negativamente

-"Heh, bueno, ¿Me diras porque has estado tan molesta conmigo desde que dejamos el lugar de esa nena millonaria?"-

-"Siempre soy molesta contigo no" Murmuro sin levantar su cabeza-

Le da una sonrisa con su lengua afuera "Cierto pero...estas siendo mas molesta, como nunca antes te habia visto. ¿Fue un gran trabajo no? ¿Conseguimos buen diniero verdad? No deberias estar tan deprimida como ahora. Deberiamso regresar alguna vez."

Eso fue todo. Su furia y celos llegaron a la cima y se mezclaron como un tornado de furia dentro de esu pequeño cuerpo sin ser capaz de soportarlo mas.

-"¿Como te sentirias si estuviera coqueteando con cada hombre que nos dio trabajo antes y te dejara a ti todo el trabajo? Se que estarias realmente molesto conmigo ¿Verdad?

Las palabras salieron tan violentamente que Bixlow tomo un paso hacia atras alejandose de su furia. Ella no se habia fijado de que tan alterada estaba hasta que noto a Bixlow mirar boquiabierto sus temblorosos puños. Ella trato de controlarse respirando y relajar sus dientes.

-"Y...yo..." Fueron todas las palabras que pudieron salir de su boca. El trato nuevamente

-"No estaba coqueteando con ella o con nadie; ella vino a mi si no te diste cuenta. Trataba de ser amable para que nos diera un bonus o lo que sea."

Esto no calmo mucho a la Lissana enfurecida. "Mira, olvidalo. Olvida todo lo que te dije ¿De acuerdo?" Ella presiono sus dedos en su frente

Por un largo tiempo hubo silencio. Silencio que fue roto por Bixlow.

-"¿Estabas tu...celosa?" Pregunto

Esa declaracion la tomo por sorpresa, ella penso que esas simples palabras la derrumbaron.

Su ira fue remplazada por un corazon martillandola y sus manos ya no temblaban de furia, sino de nervios.

"¿Que...acabas de decir" murmuro. Tratando difcilmente de ocultar sus reacciones, un calor familiar aparecio en sus mejillas.

Bixlow repitio "¿Acaso. Estas. Celosa?" ahora sin pensarlo mientras arqueaba una ceja que no era visible

Esto era demasiado. Podia engañar a Levy, Juvia, Evergreen e incluso a su propia hermana. Pero sabia que Bixlow podia leerla facilmente. Crecieron tanto juntos los ultimos años, que que se habia convertido en lo que Natsu fue para ella de niños; su mas querido y preciado amigo.

Al haber falta de palabras para negar esto, Lissana opto por lo que para ella, era la resolucion más adecuada.

Al momento de voltear para escapar de Bixlos, este la toma de la cintura y la voltea hacia el

Nadie hubiera visto su reaccion, nadie.

Cualquiera que conociera a Bixlow sabría que jamas hubiera reaccionado asi.

Abruptamente, ella sintio sus suaves y calidos labios chocar con los de ella, mientras el le daba un suave beso en su boca. Al inicio ella sintio la urgencia de empujarlo y abofetearlo ¿Qué pensaba que era ella? ¿Un juguete con el cual el podia jugar cuando quisiera?

Pero entonces sintio algo, algo que ella no esperaba. Toda la furia, toda la inseguridad, todos esos horribles sentimientos que sentia hace unos minutos, uno por uno, su beso los habia desaparecido. Ella sintio sus labios moverse junto a los suyos de una manera pura y sinsera que no dejo espacio a cualquier duda sobre sus sentimientos.

El se separo de ella luego de un rato para verla a los ojos. Aunque ella no podia verlo a los ojos, sabia que estaban llenos del mismo afecto calido que ella demostraba. El le sonrio, pero no para burlarse, era mas una risa triunfante.

El la acerco a su pecho y la abrazo fuertemente. Sus brazos aun estaban debiles, tardo un minuto en reaccionar.

El le susurro al oido "Porcierto, estabas equivocada...si estuvieras coqueteando con cualquier idiota que nos diera una mision lo estaria golpeando hasta dejarlo en el suelo".

Ella noto la risa en si voz "Idiota" respondio de una manera suave mientras ponia sus brazos alrededor de el. Sus ¨bebes¨ estaban jugueteando con alegria alrededor de ellos. El ligeramente la alejo y la miro, ella lo miro tambien.

El sonrio a su manera hacia ella y señalo la puerta con su cabeza. Ella volteo un poco y se sorprendio al ver muchos ojos pegados hacia ellos. Entre ellos pudo ver un par de ojos azules y llorosos.

Ella volteo con el otra vez "¿Quieres divertirte un poco?" Le pregunto a ella con una risa sospechosa. Ella sonrio de vuelta a el a su manera "Hazlo" le ordeno cerrando sus ojos.

Inadvertidamente, maniobro a peppe y a puppa, mandandolo a una de las ventanas del gremio. Las pequeñas figuras bailaron situandose jusnto a los mirones, y sin avisar soltaron un sonido chillon. Las puertas temblaron mientras ellos saltaban del susto.

Bixlow y Lissana murieron de la risa con su reaccion. Escucharon como se recuperaban y regresaban a donde estaban mientras puppa y peppe regresaban con ellos.

"¿Volvemos a dentro?" Le pregunto a ella de manera cortes ofreciendole su brazo

Lissana hizo un gesto con sus ojos y tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de el "Si, vamos" dandole una sonrisa gentil.

Mientras regresaban al gremio, Lissanavio hacia el orizonte. Ella indiscutiblemente reconocio una pequeña voz aguda que no habia escuchado desde hace dos años.

"¡Aye sir!"

Ellos vieron en el cielo a dos exceeds, uno azul y uno negro,volando hacia ellos.

Lissana solto la mano de Bixlow y tomo unos pasos hacia su direccion. Lentamente empezo a ver cuatro figuras masculinas. Ella sabia que ellos tambien la veia mientrasel mas alto la saludaba.

"¡Lissana! ¡Lissana!" Le hablo

Lagrimas empezaron a caer de su cara mientras ella veia con felicidad.

"Elf...¡Elf nii-san!"

_**¡TARAN! ¡Y llegaron los padres de famila! Estoy segura de que el proximo capitulo sera mucho de su agrado **_

_**¿Qué les parecio la pareja de Lissana y Bixlow? Lissana me dio risa asi de timida, y le doy una galletita al que me diga quien el/la dueño/a de los ojos llorosos detras de la puerta xD**_

_**Espero regresar pronto con el proximo capitulo, nos vemos n n**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Se nota que estoy en las ultimas semanas de clases xD**_

_**Bueno, al fin traduci este capitulo y es el que mas queria traducir, el capitulo de la reunion n n espero les guste**_

_**Fairy Tail no nos pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima. La historia es de Aoyagi Kouya, yo solo estoy traduciendo**_

"¡Elf Nii-chan! ¡Elf Nii-chan!" Llamo Lissana mientras corría a encontrarse con su hermano mayor

"¡Lissana!"

Elfman tiro su la bolsa que cargaba en sus hombros para correr hacia ella y dejarla caer en sus brazos, meciéndola a los lados un par de veces

"Hemos regresado" le dijo al oído. Ella no podía hablar, simplemente asintió poniendo su cabeza en su gran pecho, respirando hondo el aroma de su hermano mayor, oh como había esperado por un abrazo de sus fuertes y protectores brazos.

Después de un rato, Elfman se separo un poco de ella.

"Ahora, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Hemos regresado no?" le dijo a Lissana mientras tomaba una lagrima que acababa de caer en su mejilla.

Ella asintió; sus ojos vieron las caras de los otros tres hombres, Natsu, Gray y Gajeel.

"Okaeri… Bienvenidos" Dijo suavemente. Una felicidad incontenible se mostraba en ella mientras ellos le respondían de vuelta. Ella soltó a su hermano y tomo su brazo mientras caminaban hacia donde ella había estado con Bixlow.

"¿Están los demás en el gremio? Pregunto Gray, manteniendo su mirada en el gremio.

Lissana asintió ¿Mmmm, Juvia, Evergreen, Levy y Lucy, todos están ahí?".

Gray sonrió "Juvia-chan…"

"Oí" Hablo Gajeel hacia Lissana "¿Que hay de los chiquillos? Pregunto sonrojado

Lissana soltó una risita "Todos están ahí, no se preocupen. Ellos llegaron muy temprano"

Sus ojos se dirigieron un poco hacia a Natsu y noto como sus ojos brillaban con anticipación. Ella sonrió para si misma.

El fuerte ruido causado por los dos pequeños muñecos fue suficiente para romper las ventanas del gremio. Todos los que habían estado espiando a Bixlow y Lissana saltaron casi un metro del suelo, gritando por la sorpresa al mismo tiempo.

Ellos no debieron estar espiando pero no pudieron evitarlo, se recuperaron del susto y volvieron a donde estaban sentados, con sus corazones aun latiendo fuertemente.

"No debimos haber hecho eso…" Dijo Lucy volviéndose a sentar. Todas asintieron tratando de recuperarse.

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso" Dijo Evergreen

"¡Ahhh! ¡Pero mi hermanita…!"

"Sé que es difícil Mira, pero era su decisión después de to-"

"¡No, no, no me preocupo por eso! ¡Sé que Bixlow cuidara muy bien de Lissana! ¡Oh dios, el primer beso de mi hermana!

Todas miraron a Mira boquiabiertas, hablando de bipolaridad. Ninguna se atrevería a cuestionarla en sus pensamientos. Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a molestar a "La demonio Mirajane" ahora que estaba en su último mes de embarazo así que simplemente asintieron y sonrieron para ella.

"¡Pero Juvia piensa que fue tan romántico! ¡La forma en la que la tomo por sorpresa con ese beso!" Dejo salir un suspiro y un ligero sonroja miento en sus mejillas.

"Tengo que apoyar a Juvia" Dijo Evergreen "Jamás hubiera pensado que ese idiota fuera así"

"Si, estaba muy sorprendida. Honestamente, pensé que dejaría ir a Lissana" Dijo Lucy

"Bueno, ¡parece que los ¨Takeover Siblings¨ están emparejados ahora!" Menciono Levy emocionada.

"¡Y con los Raijinshuu!" Agrego Juvia.

Todas rieron por el comentario

Ellas continuaron su conversación sobre lo sucedido cuando escucharon las puertas abrirse. Trataron de no mirar, aun avergonzadas por lo que había sucedido. Un silencio extraño lleno el gremio.

"¿Qué, no recibimos ningún discurso de bienvenida o lo que sea?"

El gremio quedo en silencio por un momento mientras dejaba que la voz que hablo se disipara. Mirajane quedo boquiabierta mientras ponía sus manos en su boca. Todos voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo en la misma dirección.

Ahí, en la entrada, estaban de pie los cuatro hombres que habían salido hace dos años. Los mismos hombres que dejaron atrás a su familia para completar una misión de dos años. Era como si estuvieran congelados, no tenían idea de como reaccionar. Fue Juvia la que rompió el trance, corriendo hacia Gray con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Gray-Sama! ¡Gray-Sama!" Lloro mientras saltaba hacia sus brazos, dándole un apasionado beso en el proceso. Gray estaba sorprendido, pero felizmente respondió al beso.

Evergreen y Levy no tardaron en seguirla, aunque sus muestras de afecto no eran tan apasionadas, no eran menos amorosas y tiernas.

Elfman tomo fácilmente a Evergreen en sus brazos mientras se abrazaban cariñosamente, mientras lagrimas caían en sus mejillas.

Levy y Gajeel juntaron sus frentes y entrelazaron sus dedos. No era necesario que dijeran algo, el amor y la ternura que estaba en esos sencillos gestos era suficiente.

Lucy no sabia que hacer, estaba paralizada, ella quería correr hacia Natsu; besarlo, abrazarlo y jamás dejarlo ir. Ver en esos ojos cuanto la había extrañado, pero no pudo, era como si su cuerpo, su alma y su mente no estuvieran conectados en ese momento. Todo lo que podía hacer era verlo con sus ojos llorosos.

La gente empezó a rodearlos instantáneamente, todos queriendo una oportunidad de hablar con ellos. Fue entonces que las puertas que dirigían al patio de juegos se abrieron, un grupo de niños salieron rápidamente. Las palabras que decían eran difíciles de distinguir, Lucy solo pudo distinguir las de sus dos pequeños que corrían hacia su padre.

"¡Papi!" Grito Julia mientras Natsu la abrazaba "¡Te extrañamos mucho!" Natsu se agacho para levantarla y tenerla en sus brazos.

Natsu puso su mejilla en la cabeza de Julia "Y yo te extrañe también Julia, a todos ustedes con cada fibra de mi cuerpo" Dijo con fervor.

Igneel fue un poco mas recio "¡Viejo!" Lo dijo mientras señalaba a Natsu tratando de aguantar sus lagrimas "¡N- no creas que extrañe ni un poco… y- yo solo!" Fue interrumpido mientras Natsu lo jalaba hacia su pecho abrazándolo también.

"Si, si, claro…bueno, sabes que, yo tampoco te extrañe ni un poco" Dijo mientras soltaba unas risas. "¿Cuidaste bien a tu madre y a tu hermana por mi? Le pregunto, Igneel asistió sin verlo mientras seguía en el pecho de su padre.

"¡Muy bien!" Exclamo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba sujetando a sus gemelos "Ahora, ¿Donde esta mi querida dama? Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación.

Los pequeños buscaron junto con el, cuando sus pequeñas caras apuntaron a la dirección donde estaba Lucy, cerca del bar. Sus ojos se encontraron con los llorosos de ella y quedaran atrapados casi por una eternidad. Por un momento ella pensó en pellizcarse para ver si no era un tipo de sueño, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, incluso antes de que pudiera moverse, Natsu ya se dirigía ella con uno de los niños en cada brazo.

Ella nunca dejo de verlo hasta que llego con ella. Él le sonrió con un apasionado pero gentil afecto y fue todo lo necesario para que todo volviera a ser como antes. Lucy toco el rostro de Natsu mientras él se inclinaba hacia ella, lagrimas caían en su rostro también.

"Tadaima" Le dijo

"Okaeri-Nasai" le respondió Lucy mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de su familia

Natsu bajo a los gemelos y se acercó a su rostro para besarla. Un beso que Lucy sintió en todo su cuerpo, un beso tan dulce que ella ya no podía recordar cualquier otro, ni siquiera el primero, aquel que le trajo tanta felicidad.

Ellos se separaron mientras reían y lloraban.

"¡Papi! ¡Papi!" Dijo Rima mientras se dirigía hacia sus padres, Gajeel le dio a Levy una sonrisa y volteo con su hija.

"¿Huh? ¿A quien le hablas niñita?"

Rima puso una mueca en su cara "¡Pues claro que a ti! ¡Tu eres mi papá!"

"Nah, tengo una hija, pero es pequeña" Se agacho para estar a su altura y puso su mano a una estatura mas baja "Como de esta altura"

Ella pisoteo el suelo "¡Papá! ¡Soy yo! ¡Deja de ser malo!"

"Lo siento, pero no pareces ser Rima para mi" Dijo Gajeel.

Rima paso de molesta a determinada "¡Yo soy Rima Redfox! ¡Y te lo puedo demostrar!

Ella puso frente a el sus pequeños dedos y sonrió un poco "¡Mira!" le ordeno

Gajeel puso una cara sorprendida mientras veía que las pequeñas uñas se hacían hierro solido, rápidamente se mostro orgulloso

"¿Vez?" Dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua. El sonrió hacia ella y la tomo en sus brazos

"¡Esa es mi niña!" le dijo. Levy se acercó a ambos para platicar juntos.

"¡Viejo, mira lo que puedo hacer!" Dijo Nate mientras se ponía frente a Gray, imitando la postura de su padre

"¡Ice Make: Bird!" Grito, y pronto un pequeño pájaro apareció en sus manos

"¡Ahhh! ¡Sorprendente! ¿Aprendiste a hacerlo por ti mismo?

Nate sonrió orgullosamente y asintió "¡Si!" Gray volteo a ver a Keil, que aun estaba en sus brazos "¿Quieres que te enseñe como hacerlo hijo? Le pregunto.

Keil negó con la cabeza "No, ¡Yo quiero aprender la magia de agua de mamá!"

La cara de Juvia brillo en ese instante "¡Ah! ¡Kei-chan! ¡Haces a tu mamá tan feliz! Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba en su pecho

Los hermanos no habían quedado fuera de la reunión mientras Mirajane y Lissana se unían a la familia de Elfman.

"¡Nee-chan! Parece como si fuera a reventar" Dijo Elfman, viendo la panza de su Hermana sorprendido. Mirajane no presto atención al comentario mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

"¡Oh Elfman! ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte sano y salvo! ¡Estábamos empezando a preocuparnos mucho!" Dijo Mira.

Elfman sonrió hacia ella "¡Como un hombre, era mi deber regresar sano y salvo con mi familia! ¿No es cierto Ellie?"

Ellie, que estaba sentada en sus hombres asintió "Mmmm, Pero mama dice que deberías dejar de hablar con lo de hombre o ella tal vez tome una misión de dos años por ella misma"

Todos se rieron de un Elfman algo apenado.

"Ellie-chan, cuando empieces a mostrar tu magia, ¿Quieres aprender magia de transformación?" Le pregunto Elfman haciendo un ademan hacia sus hermanas.

Ellie puso su dedo en su mejilla y puso una mirada pensativa. Finalmente, luego de un momento, volteo hacia su padre y negó con su cabeza "¡No!"

Evergreen rápidamente tomo la delantera y se acercó "¿Entonces que tal la magia de mama?" pregunto dulcemente

Ellie volvió a negar con su cabeza "¡No!"

"¿Entonces que te gustaría aprender?" Pregunto Lissana perpleja

Ellie entonces señalo a la persona que estaba junto a su tía de cabello corto "¡Quiero tener lindos muñecos como los del tío Bixlow!" dijo

Lissana, Evergreen y Mirajane rieron empezaron a reír mientras Elfman puso una mirada sorpresiva

"! ¿Q-Que?! ¿Estas segura Ellie? ¿Quieres usar magia como ese raro?" Elfman volteo a ver a Bixlow

Ellie asintió y bajo de los hombros de su padre para dirigirse a Bixlow. Bixlow le dio una sonrisa sacando la lengua "¿Qué puedo decir? La niña tiene buen gusto"

En ese momento, el maestro Makarov apareció en el balcón del gremio; todos se calmaron entonces

"Mis queridos niños" dijo, viendo las caras de cada uno de los cuatro hombres "Hoy, regresan de vuelta a casa después de dos años de trabajo… no por mi, o por sus compañeros de gremio, ni siquiera por ustedes mismos, si no por sus preciosas familia que los esperaban aquí. Ya no son niños… ¡Han madurado en grandes hombres que han dado a este gremio una nueva generación de magos de Fairy Tail!" se dirigió a los niños "¡Así que esta noche vamos a celebrar con nuestro corazones contentos con el regreso de cuatro grandes hombres!"

Un gran grito de bienvenida inicio oficialmente la fiesta. El alcohol empezó a mostrarse tan pronto empezó la celebración.

El sol se escondía para darle fin a un día perfecto, pensó Lucy mientras veía como Natsu y a los otros entusiasmados contando sus maravillosas aventuras al resto del gremio.

La celebración fue interrumpida abruptamente por un chillido de dolor. Todos voltearon a ver el origen del sonido viendo a Mirajane arrodillada en el suelo, con sus dos manos sujetando su hinchado estomago

"¡Nee-chan!" Grito Elfman, dejando a Ellie con Evergreen

"¡Mira-nee que te pasa!" Dijo Lissana preocupada acercándose a su hermana

Mirajane volteo a verlos con su cara llena de dolor "Con-Contracciones…creo…que él bebe esta en camino"

Silencio…entonces todos reaccionaron

"¡QUEEEEEEEEE!"

_**¡Ya va a nacer! ¿Cual fue la reunion que mas les gusto? (Presiento mucho NALU en esta respuesta xD yo soy mas GRUVIA) **_

_**Bueno, esperen con ansias el proximo capitulo chicos n n **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Perdon por la tardanza chicos, esta semana sali de vacaciones y al fin pude traducir el quinto capitulo del fic, pero...**_

_**El sexto capitulo aun no se publica u.u asi que, hasta que salga el sexto capitulo, continuara esta historia, Aoyagi anda por un bloqueo de escritor y saben lo feo que es eso x.x**_

_**Bueno, pues a seguir con esta historia y espero les guste**_

_**Fairy Tail no nos pertenece, Aoyagi Kouya es la creadora de esta historia, yo solo la traduge :)**_

Todo paso tan rápido, tan a prisa, que Bixlow aun no podía entender por completo la situación. Hace un minuto estaban completamente de fiesta y al siguiente estaban todos rodeando alrededor de Mirajane, todos queriendo ver que estaba pasando.

"P-Pero dijiste que no seria hasta dentro de dos semanas" Dijo Lucy nerviosa.

"¡Bueno, eso parece no detenerlo!" dijo Mira señalando a su estomago. Lisanna fue a su lado.

"¡Mira-nee! ¿Te duele?"

Mirajane le dio una mirada a Lissana "No, solo amo estar en el suelo así" dijo sarcásticamente, aun estremeciendo de dolor

Lisanna se asusto "Si, lo siento" murmuro

Mirajane dejo salir otro grito de dolor mientras su cara se retorcía de dolor de nuevo.

"¡Tenemos que hacer algo!" Grito Lisanna

Juvia como pudo, atravesó la multitud hasta que llego al lado de Mira, se arrodillo y masajeo su espalda delicadamente "Esta bien Mira-san, solo respira como te enseñamos. Pequeños respiros."

Mientras las dos mujeres estaban jadeando en el suelo, Levy estaba buscando desesperadamente entre la gente del gremio hasta que encontró a quien buscaba.

"¡Jet! ¡Jet!" Le hablaba "¡Por aquí!" En cuestión de segundos él estaba a su lado

"¿Qué paso?" Pregunto confundido. Ella señalo hacia Mira.

"¿Crees que puedas cargarla?" Le pregunto. Mira le dio una Mirada atemorizante, un escalofrió viajo por la espalda de Levy.

"Claro" volteo a verla vacilante "uhm…" Jet arrastro sus pies, Elfman hizo un gesto con los ojos y levanto a Mirajane en sus brazos y la coloco gentilmente en la espalda de Jet.

"Muy bien Jet, llévala al hospital lo mas rápido que puedas y no te detengas por nada, ¿Entendiste?" Ordeno Levy

Jet asintió, "Entendido" y con eso, se fue corriendo, casi rompiendo la barrera del sonido.

Todos los demás salieron del gremio, apurándose para llegar al hospital en sus propios medios. En el camino, Lisanna tomo el brazo de Bixlow cuando una idea se le ocurrió.

"¡Freed esta en Hargeon!" Casi gritándole. Esto lo hizo retroceder un poco

"¿Y?" pregunto Bixlow

"¡Él tiene que estar aquí para esto!" Respondió Lisanna

"¿Y como exactamente piensas hacerle saber?"

Los ojos de Lisanna se pusieron inocentemente suplicadores "Bueno…Estaba pensando… ¿Podrías ir por el?"

"¿Y como planeas que haga eso?"

Ella miro a los bebes de Bixlow "¿Porfavoooooooor?" Dijo pestañeando

El murmuro, derrotado. Una vez que hacia eso, no había forma de que se Negara "Esta bien, ¿Pero donde debería buscar? ¡Hargeon en enorme!"

Ella se encogió de hombros "Pensaras en algo, eres listo"

"Bueno, si pero-"

"¡Lisanna!" Llamo Evergreen

"¡Rayos, debo irme! ¡Te amo!" le dio un beso en la mejilla para después alcanzar a su prima y su cuñada

Él se puso totalmente rojo. Rayos, esos hermosos ojos azules pensó mientras se subía a sus muñecos y partió.

Y ahí estaba el, volando en los cielos a máxima velocidad, casi chocando contra las aves. El llego a Hargeon en 45 minutos, que era mejor tiempo que viajar en tren bala.

Y cuando empezó a preguntarse donde podría estar Freed, vio un rayo de luz de color morado en el cielo nocturno. Sonrió para si mismo, este a sido su día de suerte.

Se dirigió al lugar de origen de esa luz y cien porciento seguro, Freed estaba ahí, terminando su trabajo. Se dio cuenta de la presencia de Bixlow apenas este estuvo a corta distancia.

"Yo" Saludo Bixlow

Freed lo vio sospechosamente "¿Bixlow? Pensé que estabas en un trabajo con Lisanna"

"Si, pero regresamos antes de lo planeado" Dijo haciéndole caras al hombre que estaba dentro de las runas de Freed.

"¿No me digas?" dijo mientras colocaba su espada en su funda.

"Si… pero no estoy aquí por eso"

Freed lo volteo a ver con una ceja alzada "¿No?"

Bixlow sonrió "Nah, vine a darte buenas noticias papi" dijo mientras golpeaba en broma el hombre de Freed.

Los ojos de Freed se abrieron por completo y su cara puso una expresión de horror "¡¿A-Acaso Mira?! ¡¿Ella?!" murmuro mientras Bixlow soltó una risa por su cara pálida

"No, todavía no, pero cuando termines con estos tipos deberíamos-"

"¡Yami no ecriture, Tsubasa!"

"Irnos…" Termino suspirando. En un minute, lo alcanzo, batallando para estar a la par.

"Debiste haber terminado haya atrás sabes" Le dijo. Freed ni siquiera se molesto en verlo

"Las runas desaparecerán en unas horas"

Bixlow se sorprendió de su indiferencia "¿Así que los dejaras dios sabe por cuantas horas sin agua" se detuvo y pensó "O un baño?"

"No tengo tiempo para lidiar con unos tipos como ellos, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer" dijo manteniendo su vista al horizonte"

Bixlow no sabia de que se preocupaba. Mirajane era mas que capaz de manejar la situación por ella misma, además, sus hermanos estaban con ella. Debe ser algo de padre primerizo pensó.

Ellos volaron en el cielo nocturno dejando en vergüenza a los jets. Mas de una vez tuvieron Bixlow batallo para mantenerse a la par del espíritu frenético de Freed.

Finalmente, llegaron a Magnolia en menos de lo que hizo Bixlow a Hargeon.

"¡¿Dónde esta ella!?" Grito Freed a Bixlow que estaba unos metros atrás de el

"¿Dónde mas? En el hospital de Magnolia" Le respondió. Freed asintió y voló en turbo hacia el hospital

Bixlow lo miro con sorpresa. Él podía decir que estaba cansado, su magia no estaba al máximo cuando lo vio en Hargeon y le sorprendió ver que aun podía volar tan rápido por los cielos. Y lo sorprendió aun mas al ver que todavía dio otro impulso como ese. El a crecido, Bixlow sonrió para si mismo mientras volaba para alcanzarlo.

Usando todo lo que le quedaba de magia, Freed atravesó Magnolia, alcanzando el Hospital de la Ciudad de Magnolia. Acalorado, sudoroso y sin aire hizo su camino hacia la puerta automática.

Se dirigió a recepción, aun tratando de recuperar el aliento, la enfermera lo vio con sospechas.

"¿Si? ¿Puedo ayudarlo?"

"Mi…Mirajane…Strauss" La enfermera vio el portapapeles por la referencia y asintió.

"¿Eres de Fairy Tail?" El asintió. La enfermera se dirigió hacia él y le hizo una seña

"Sígame por favor" El hizo lo que le pidió

La enfermera lo llevo por unas cuantas puertas corredizas hasta llegar a una gran habitación, ahí estaba casi todo Fairy Tail, esperando.

Evergreen le hablo "¡Freed! Por aquí" señalándole un asiento entre ella y su esposo.

Él no se sorprendió de ver a Elfman ahí, por toda una semana, Mirajane no hacia más que hablar de que los chicos estaban por regresar.

El volteo a ver a la enfermera que estaba por irse

"¿No puedo ir con mi esposa?" Pregunto. La enfermera volteo a ver su portapapeles y lo miro como si le pidiera disculpas

"Lo siento mucho, pero solo un miembro de la familia esta permitido en la sala de maternidad"

Freed asintió mientras ella se retiraba, eh hizo su camino hacia el asiento que Evergreen y Elfman le reservaron.

"Vaya, pensábamos que no lo lograrías" Dijo Evergreen

"Bixlow fue por mi"

"¿Y…donde esta?

Freed volteo a ver por todos lados

"¿Bixlow? ¡¿Bixlow?!" Sintió que alguien le toco el hombre

"Por aquí"

El volteo y vio a Bixlow sonriéndole, Freed suspiro y tomo asiento

"Pensé que te había perdido"

Bixlow se sentó enfrente de él "Nahh, solo estaba tomando mí dulce tiempo"

Freed volteo a ver a Elfman "¿Quién esta con Mira?"

"Lisanna" le respondió "Ella dijo que quería ser la primera en ver al bebe"

"Ya veo"

"No te preocupes" le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda "Ella cuidara muy bien de Mira-nee"

Freed asintió, no estaba preocupado por eso, no del todo. El sabía que mientras su hermana estuviera con ella todo estaría bien. Era solo que…el espero tanto por este día, no podía mas que sentirse decepcionado de no poder compartir un momento así con su esposa.

"¡Solo espero que sea niña!" dijo Natsu un poco fuerte desde su asiento junto a Lucy "Tengo una buena cantidad de dinero apostado en ello"

Lucy lo golpeo con el codo "¡Natsu!"

Freed lo miro con incredulidad "Tu… ¿Apostaste por el genero de mi hijo? Pregunto

Cana se acercó y lo palmeo en el hombro "¡Oh, anímate Freed! Hacemos eso cada vez que un bebe llega a Fairy Tail"

"Uh huh" respondí un poco sarcástico Freed

"¡Así es, así que no seas un gruñón y disfruta del momento demonios!" Dijo, el solo masajeo su frente.

"Hablando de eso" Dijo Lucy, acomodando a su dormido hijo en su hombre "¿Esperas algo en especial?

Freed arqueo las cejas "¿Especial?" pregunto

"Si, niño o niña"

Él se detuvo a analizar la respuesta, nunca había pensado en eso, todo lo que quería para su hijo fuero sano y feliz

Finalmente, negó con la cabeza "Creo que solo espero que el o ella sea sano, es todo"

"¡Pero eso no es divertido! ¡Tienes que animar por algo!" Replico Cana

Freed tomo eso a consideración, vio a la hija de Salamander, Julia, su cabello rosa sobre su durmiente cara; a la hija de Gajeel, Rima, viendo como sus ojos se llenaban de resplandor al ver como su padre hacia de hierro todo su brazo izquierdo, vio a Ellie, durmiendo en el pecho de su madre con su pulgar en su boca.

"Bueno" dijo, todo mundo dirigiéndose hacia el "Creo que no me molestaría si fuera una niña" Cana y los otros rieron de lo fuera de personaje que se veía lo sonrojado de sus mejillas.

Una risa juguetona salió de la cara de Cana "¿Quieres apostar por ello?" pregunto barajeando sus cartas en una mano, el solo giro sus ojos.

La noche paso, y el gremio estaba cada vez mas impaciente, casi todos habían apostado en este bebe, esto lo molesto pero al final lo dejo ir.

Finalmente, eran las 2:00 AM, el maestro Makarov hablo "Creo" dijo levantándose de su asiento "Que los familiares jóvenes deberían ir a descansar, y lo mismo para todos ustedes"

Una ola de quejas empezó a surgir pero sabían que era lo mejor, uno por uno se dirigieron a casa, cada quien dándole a Freed palabras de valor.

"Maestro…" dijo Elfman con un tono de preocupación en su voz, Makarov asintió

"Lo se, lo se" dijo "Tienes el derecho de quedarte aquí, al igual que Freed" Volteo a ver a Eve y a Ellie "Pero…"

"Esta bien Maestro, puedo llevar a Ellie a casa" Dijo Elfman disculpándose con una sonrisa

"Perdón perdón por esto Eve" dijo "Puedo escoltarlas o-"

"¿Por qué no viene con nosotros?" Pregunto Gray, sujetando a uno de sus hijos en cada brazo "Nuestra casa no esta tan lejos"

"¡Gran idea Gray-sama!" Dijo Juvia

Elfman vio a la familia Fullbuster, después a Evergreen y a Ellie, Ever le dio una gentil sonrisa y asintió

"Si esta bien para ustedes…entonces gracias"

Gray asintió "Ni lo menciones"

Elfman le dio un beso en la frente a Ever y a Ellie, y con eso, partieron

Levy y Gajeel fueron los siguientes, el brazo de Rima sujetándose del cuello de Gajeel, y sujetando la cola de Pantherlily con la otra mano.

Le dieron a Freed unas palabras de ánimo, mas bien, Levy las dijo mientras Gajeel asintió, partiendo después de ello.

Uno por uno se fueron haciendo lo mismo, la familia Dragneel fue la ultima, cada padre con uno de los gemelos.

"Gambate Freed, tener un hijo cambia todo por completo sabes" Dijo sabiamente poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

Freed le regreso una sonrisa "Jamás pensé ver el día en el que Salamander me daría consejos paternales" dijo a modo de broma.

Natsu hizo una gesto "¡Enserio! ¡Lo hace! ¡Los gritos en la noche, los pañales sucios, el desastre continuo! Y ya ni siquiera tienes sexo por las tarde nunca ma-"

Natsu soltó aire mientras Lucy le daba un golpe en el estomago "Suficiente Natsu" dijo calmadamente.

Freed trato de esconder su risa, Lucy volteo a verlo y se puso serio de nuevo. Ella le dio una sonrisa "Se que ustedes podrán, van a ser muy buenos padres" dijo sinceramente.

Freed le sonrió de vuelta "Gracias Lucy-san" y entonces, la familia Dragneel se fue con Happy acompañándolos

Pronto, los únicos que quedaron fueron Cana, Bixlow, el maestro Makarov, Elfman y Freed.

"¿Cana, porque no te fuiste?" dijo Freed perplejo, ella le sonrió

"Hey, tengo que ser la primera en saber el genero para saber cuanto dinero hice" codeo al maestro Makarov "¿Verdad maestro? ¿También quiere saber verdad?" El maestro puso una mirada nerviosa y avergonzada "Err…bueno, tu sabes" aclaro su garganta "Él bebe va a ser mi nieto o nieta" Cana empezó a reír mientras veía a Freed sacudir lentamente la cabeza, apareciendo una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

"¿Y tu Bixlow?" Bixlow volteo a verlo con una sonrisa

"Hey, también tengo dinero en esto" Cana se burlo

"Si claro, es por eso" Bixlow se vio incomodo

"Cállate" murmuro Bixlow mientras le daba la espalda a Cana, Freed se pregunto que fue todo eso pero decidió mejor no preguntar.

Los segundos se tornaron minutos y los minutos a horas, esperaron con paciencia dando pasos, caminaron y esperaron, su pequeña plática eventualmente pasó a nada

Justo cuando Freed pensó que no seria capaz de esperar más, una mujer de pelo rubio y cortó salió de la sala de maternidad, con una expresión cansada pero satisfecha en su cara.

"¿Justine, Freed Justine?" Llamo, el prácticamente corrió hacia la enfermera. Ansioso de escuchar las noticias de su esposa y su bebe.

"Si soy yo" Dijo, ella lo miro

"¿Es el padre del bebe de Mirajane Strauss?" Pregunto, al asintió. La enfermera le dio una sonrisa.

"Sigame por favor"

La enfermera lo guio hacia un pasillo con cuartos enumerados hasta que llegaron a uno hasta el final del pasillo, el 321.

Ella abrió la puerta y lo dejo pasar, ahí, en la cama vio una escena que le trajo lagrimas a los ojos y un abrumador deleite para el. Mirajane, sentada ahí con la luz del amanecer entrando por la ventana cubriendo su hermoso rostro, una pequeña figura envuelta en una cobija azul sujetado cuidadosamente en sus brazos

Ella volteo a verlo y después regreso a ver a su bebe

"Mira cariño, papá esta aquí"

El noto que no se a movido de su lugar y se dirigió hacia su nueva familia. El miro a Mirajane con cuidado, su cabello estaba irregular y en varios lugares de su cara, su cara se veía cansada y brillaba debido al sudor. Nunca la había visto tan desarreglada y aun así, era lo mas fresca que la había visto, con una mirada maternal reflejada en sus cristalinos ojos azules.

El trato de decir algo, lo que fuera, pero mientras descubría que estaba sin palabras el simplemente se acercó y la acaricio en la mejilla

Ella lo volteo a ver otra vez "¿Te gustaría cargarlo?"

El salió de su trance y volvió a ver a su pequeño bebé entre los brazos de Mira

"Yo-Yo no se como hacerlo"

Mira sonrió "Yo te enseño"

Cuidadosamente, acomodo los brazos de Freed en la forma adecuada y coloco al pequeño en ellos. El sonrió mientras sentía el calor del cuerpo en sus brazos

El bebé comenzó a moverse y temiendo que se despertara y llorara, Freed empezó a mecerlo delicadamente de un lado a otro

"Mi bebé…" susurro para su mismo

"Nuestro" corrigió Mira. Cuando Freed estuvo a punto de responder, el bebé puso sus pequeños puños en sus ojos y con un tierno bostezó, abrió sus ojos revelando unos maravillosos ojos color jade.

Una gran sensación de calor llego a él haciendo que una cascada de lágrimas callera en sus mejillas

"Nuestro" asintió mientras Mira amorosamente limpiaba las lagrimas de la cara de Freed

"¿Cómo debemos llamarlo?" dijo después de que, con pocas ganas, Freed le regresara el bebé para poder alimentarlo

"Bueno…siempre me gusto el nombre de Toushiro"

"¿Toushiro?" Le pregunto ella

"Si, pero si no te gusta tal vez podamos-"

"Me gusta" Interrumpió Mira, volteo a ver a su bebé "Toushiro" le dijo al pequeño

Freed se sentó en un espacio libre junto a ella y le movió los cabellos de su rostro mientras él le daba un beso en los labios.

"Shiro-chan" Dijo una voz desde la puerta del baño de la habitación

Ambos voltearon y vieron a Lisanna, de pie con una toalla en su cabeza, ella camino hacia ellos y jugo con su cabello

Ella sonrió hacia ellos "Le queda perfecto"

_**¡Awwww! Shiro-chan x) me gusta el nombre**_

_**Y bueno, ahora nos toca esperar hasta que salga el proximo capitulo, prometo que en cuanto salga lo empiezo a traducir**_

_**Sin mas que decir, nos vemos hasta la proxima n n**_


End file.
